


Wine delusions

by Ari_Golden_Saga



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Drunk Kisses, Fluff, M/M, thorfinn is sick of seeing his parents kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Golden_Saga/pseuds/Ari_Golden_Saga
Summary: Askeladd se ha pasado con el vino y le parece muy buena idea besar a Bjorn cuando el resto de la banda está dormida.
Relationships: Askeladd/Bjorn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Wine delusions

**Author's Note:**

> He visto por varios sitios que mucha gente quería drunk kisses con Askeladd y Bjorn, así que aquí tenéis una cosita tonta y adorable.

Askeladd deslizó la mirada borrosa por la habitación, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos porque la mecha de las lámparas de aceite estaba a punto de consumirse. Un pensamiento difuso sobre el viejo y tacaño Gorm le cruzó la mente, pero no llegó a cuajar. Los vikingos eran famosos por ser fieras indomables en la batalla y aguantar tragos y tragos de alcohol, pero a estas alturas de la noche, en la que estaba a punto de ser mañana, la gran mayoría de sus hombres bien dormitaban sobre las mesas, en los bancos o apuraban las últimas gotas de vino especiado. El hidromiel se había acabado hacía horas.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro al sentir que su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas, masculló por lo bajo reprendiéndose a sí mismo, esta vez se había pasado con el vino, y eso no le gustaba nada. Decidió que de momento, se quedaría en el mismo sitio, sin dar un solo trago más, de todas formas, pensó, luego miró al cuerno, no le quedaba ni una sola gota. No pudo evitar reparar en la pequeña figura echada sobre el mantel gris cerca de él, Askeladd tiró de una de las esquinas de sus labios. No sabía cómo pero alguien, lo suficientemente paciente y persuasivo, había logrado sentar a la mesa a Thorfinn, que comiese con ellos y además que bebiese a la par del resto de sus hombres.

«Niño estúpido».

Habían pasado diez años desde que el mocoso se había enrolado en su banda y aunque se creía todo un hombre, continuaba siendo el mismo crío que había visto morir a su padre.

Askeladd apartó esos pensamientos de la mente, Thors, su idea de guerrero le asaltó por un instante, pero la desterró tan pronto como vino. Entonces, sus ojos azules saltaron del pelo enmarañado de Thorfinn a Bjorn, que se encontraba a un par de asientos del adolescente. Tenía la mirada ligeramente perdida, los ojos vidriosos y enrojecidos, se había desabrochado el abrigo pero no se había desecho del casco. Le vio resoplar y dar un trago más al cuerno. Askeladd lo observó y se preguntó cómo había sido posible que alguien como Bjorn, alguien que destacaba tanto en la guerra, continuase a su lado. Cualquiera pagaría una buena suma por tenerle dentro de su banda, no solo era un buen asesino, sino también confiable y leal. Tal vez esta última fuese su perdición. Estaba condenado a seguir a un hombre tan despreciable como él. Por Odín, llevaban casi dos décadas luchando hombro con hombro y Askeladd apenas sabía de él. Conocía algunas particularidades: no le gustaba la cebolla, era capaz de reconocer qué planta era venenosa y cual no, sucedía igual con las setas; y tenía un raro cariño hacia los caballos. Sonrió para sí mismo al recordarle tratar con delicadeza al semental castaño que había adquirido hacía meses en Inglaterra. Cómo lo había llevado a las cuadras, cómo lo había cepillado y acariciado cuando le había dejado limpiarle los cascos.

Le vio cabecear sobre la mesa e ipso facto respingó y parpadeó desconcertado. Askeladd soltó un suspiro que se asemejaba a una risa seca. Dejó el cuerno sobre el mantel y se levantó con cuidado, los tapices de su alrededor se desdibujaron y se movieron de golpe, tuvo que apoyar la mano sobre la espada de un hombre acostado sobre la mesa para mantener el equilibrio.

—Mierda —masculló.

Más los vértigos regados por el vino no le impidieron acercarse a su segundo al mando. Arrastró las botas por el suelo, estaba cansado, pero lo suficientemente lúcido para saber que nadie podría molestarle (ni enterarse) de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Caminó con soltura, pareció que la incipiente borrachera había desaparecido levemente. Bjorn suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara para deshacerse de la capa de sueño que provocaba que sus párpados revoloteasen.

—Bjorn.

El aludido respingó y se giró hacia su jefe, por un momento Askeladd pudo leerle la mente: «problemas, hay alguien a quien matar». Aunque parecía despierto el alcohol enturbiaba su mirada castaña y humedecía sus labios. Bjorn fue a abrir la boca para preguntar, ya que la cara de Askeladd era completamente ilegible. Bjorn solía tener la extraordinaria capacidad de entrever entre las capas de mentiras de Askeladd, lo suficiente como para saber medianamente cuál sería el próximo plan. Bueno, Bjorn también era muy observador, pero en el estado actual en el que se encontraba no estaba en condiciones para tal labor.

Askeladd se movió rápido como una serpiente, levantó una pierna y con un solo movimiento se sentó en el regazo de Bjorn. Este tuvo que apartarse un poco y entrecerrar los ojos al verle tan cerca. Luego llegó el estremecimiento. Bjorn se pasó la lengua por sus labios siempre resecos ahora bañados por la gracia del vino, Askeladd sabía que estaba a punto de decir algo. Quién no lo haría. Pero antes, le tomó del cuello del abrigo y lo atrajo hacia él para capturar sus labios entre los suyos. El sabor del alcohol era más fuerte y la cabeza comenzó darle vueltas otra vez. Bjorn tardó un instante, lo que duró en darle un vuelco el corazón, en reaccionar: primero se puso rígido por la sorpresa, luego lanzó sus manos al rostro de Askeladd para sostenerlo contra él. El suspiro de Bjorn acarició los labios de Askeladd y este, llevado por el vino, lamió los labios del berseker con lentitud. No era la primera vez que se besaban, pero siempre que lo habían hecho habían estado completamente solos. Bjorn agradeció que Askeladd se hubiese quitado la armadura y así pudo colar una de sus manos debajo de sus ropajes, delineó parte de su columna con los dedos deleitándose con cada salto de cada vértebra, con cada gota de sudor que la decoraba, y con cada estremecimiento y suspiro de Askeladd. Mientras que la otra mano se había movido a su nuca para no dejarle marchar. Le sintió sonreír contra sus propios labios, pero Bjorn estaba lo suficientemente ocupado explorando la boca de Askeladd con su lengua como para no corresponder a esa sonrisa.

El galés quitó las manos de su abrigo para tomarle el casco, quitárselo y Odín sabe dónde dejarlo abandonado en alguna parte de la habitación. Bjorn gratamente sorprendido por el repentino afecto de su jefe notó que Askeladd hundía una de sus manos en su cabello largo y oscuro, tomó varios mechones y tiró de él provocando un gruñido ronco.

Askeladd chupó su labio inferior cuando ambos escucharon un gruñido malhumorado a su lado. Sin separarse miraron al adolescente de su lado, quien les lanzó una mirada de asco y exasperación.

—Id a vuestra habitación.

Los dedos de Bjorn se clavaron en el costado de Askeladd cuando lo escuchó hablar, y recuperó ligeramente el resuello cuando su jefe se apartó. Diría que muy posiblemente en cualquier momento le hubiese avergonzado el hilo de saliva que unía sus labios, pero estaba demasiado borracho como para que le importase una mierda. Askeladd enarcó las cejas y observó con la misma mirada arrogante y paternalista que siempre a Thorfinn.

—No.

A Bjorn no le dio tiempo a tomar una bocanada de aire, ya que saboreó de nuevo el vino en los labios de Askeladd sobre los suyos. Sonrió para sí mismo cuando escuchó el golpe de la frente de Thorfinn contra la mesa y un quejido molesto. 


End file.
